


Want or Need?

by Yuffyka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bordering on rape/non-con, I know this isn’t how it works, Len has self-destructive tendencies, M/M, Spanking, mention of dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffyka/pseuds/Yuffyka
Summary: Barry’s voice held power as he stepped up to Len. “I might give you some of what you think you want if you’ll be good.”Barry wants control, Len needs to be controlled. They match up pretty well.





	Want or Need?

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my procrastination stories... I’m procrastinating studying and my other stories... I’m awful...

Barry felt like he was hovering somewhere in the air wanting something secure and certain but he couldn’t find his footing. He just felt so uncertain with all his villains and all the happenings in his life he couldn’t control. He needed control desperately.

He knew exactly where to go to satisfy this need of his and he felt a little guilty for not going there for quite a while now.

As much as it was surprising even for himself, he was a dom. And he was a good one.

He first realized when he had a roommate in college who was getting into a really bad state. Barry sat down and started talking with him. They slowly and naturally slipped into their roles. Barry started telling him things to do, small things like making his bed or opening the window for some fresh air. Then soon the boy, Ted, was sitting at Barry’s legs as they watched a movie on one of their laptops. It grounded both of them and when the topic finally came up Ted told Barry he knew about himself having submissive tendencies that he sometimes wanted to ignore but that didn’t turn out well, and he told Barry how amazing a natural dom he was.

Their relationship never turned sexual though, and the boy soon found someone who was very much into this with a sexual edge. Barry was happy for them and he didn’t mind it for a while. He honestly just wanted to help him when he saw he was turning depressive.

A few month later he started getting frustrated. He took several weeks though to realize what he was missing. When he finally did he started looking for a place to live out his not so much fantasies, but at this point needs. He went to bars, but he had a hard time distinguishing submissive people in a crowd and he didn’t want to be the creepy guy asking about it. He soon found places specializing in finding matches for people like him. But he didn’t know how to become truly a part of this community.

Then, he wasn’t exactly proud of it, but he overheard a couple talking about going to a better place for things to escalate and he followed them. They went downtown and entered a rather expensive hotel from the back. At first Barry thought they were going to check in and he should leave and it was a really bad idea to follow them. But then they went down to the basement and there were two guards at a black door. They showed a card and entered the place and Barry caught a glimpse of a themed bar.

He took a deep breath and walked up to the guards.

“Hi!” He greeted awkwardly. “W-What do I need to... uh... get in?”

“Membership card.” A guard said gruffly.

“And how do I get that?” Barry wasn’t shaken by their rough exterior as they didn’t show any sign of aggression.

“Through friends.”

“Oh...” Barry sighed. Yet again the problem of not having connections to the community.

He turned away to leave when the door opened and Ted stepped out with his man at his side. Barry smiled happily at seeing them.

“Oh my god, Barry! Such a pleasure to see you!” He jumped at Barry with a tight hug that Barry returned with the same enthusiasm though slightly dulled by his sobriety compared to Ted.

“Hi, it’s been a while!” Barry smiled and shook hands with his partner.

“Why are you outside?” Ted asked as they walked outside for his man to get a cigarette.

“I don’t have a membership card...” Barry smiled hiding his struggle.

“How is that possible?” Ted almost yelled thanks to the combination of his slight drunkenness and surprise.

“I don’t exactly have experience other than.... well You...” Barry blushed because Ted’s boyfriend was staring at him intensely.

“We’re engaged now.” The man said in a calm deep voice.

“Seriously? Congratulations!” Barry blinked between them excitedly.

“I want to thank you.” He went on with a small smile.

“Me?” Barry blinked at him now.

“Yes. For saving Ted. He told me how low he was, even thinking about suicide before you helped him.” He explained while Ted blushed and stepped closer to him.

“You were?! I didn’t know that...” he said sadly.

“Yeah but it’s much better now...” he smiled. “I just... nothing was working and no one seemed to notice how it... affected me... I just... I needed attention... I mean I’m not an attention whore normally but...”

“I get it.” Barry smiled kindly. “Humans are social creatures.” Barry stepped closer to a Ted and gently touched his face to get his full attention. “No one likes being alone, you were just stressed and sensitive. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Thank you.” Ted said with teary eyes.

“I’ll get you inside in a week.” His man said. “You’ll just need to get tested.”

“Really! Thank you, that would be amazing!” Barry smiled brightly.

And really two weeks later with all his tests done Barry got his card. It was dark grey. It looked expensive even though it was just a plastic sheet.

The very next day he went back to the club and was greeted by the guards with the former roughness completely missing. He realized they must have been a couple from heir body language. Was it some kind of role play for them? He actually loved the idea.

The place inside was almost dark only lit by a band of red led lights at every corner the place had. They ran along the ceiling and the floor and every corner, sides of the tables and counters and chairs. There were hanging a few glittered balls from the ceiling that broke down the light even more. Barry’s confidence was a bit halted right there. He just stood thinking: okay but what now?

After a deep breath he went to order a drink at least. He didn’t want alcohol though at first. Then a broad muscular guy approached him.

“You’re like a little sun in this place.” He leaned close. “Would you like to be my little sun?”

“I...” Barry blushed though it wasn’t visible. “I’m not one to be at someone’s will.” He smiled apologetically.

“Oh, I see.” The man smiled too without any anger or weird look. “My mistake, this is your first time here I take. I misinterpreted your body language.”

“Yeah just got my card yesterday.” Barry relaxed happily.

“You’re just exploring or you want action for tonight?” He asked conversationally and sat next to Barry. They could talk easily as there wasn’t any loud music just enough so they wouldn’t overhear other couples at tables.

“I... I don’t want to rush anything but I’ve been out of it lately... I just need my control, you know? But also I don’t want to be a bad experience for anyone...” Barry explained and sipped some of his drink to shut himself up.

“That is nice of you. I know exactly what you’re talking about. I suggest you take some of the more experienced subs to a back room here, that’s the safest.” He grinned then ordered a shot of vodka for himself that he downed the moment it was put on the counter. He paid then. “Give me the honor to introduce my favorite partners?” He signed with his head in their direction and Barry quickly finished his drink. “I’m Jason by the way.” He held out a hand.

“I’m Barry, nice to meet you!” Barry smiled and after a handshake followed him.

They walked up to an elevated smaller area where there were big puffs instead of chairs around tables. There was a group of eight man talking with their drinks. Barry could only blink. They were all so hot and they all had something unexplainable in them that attracted him.

“Hey guys!” Jason smiled at them and they all smiled back at him. “Barry is new here but really needs a guy for tonight.”

They all looked Barry up and down checking him out, considering.

“Hi!” Barry waved with a smile looking them over and somehow it didn’t turn out awkwardly. Jason’s kindness and the lack of disapproval gave him confidence.

Then one of them stood and walked closer to Barry.

“Hi, my name’s Peter.” They shook hands and Barry lead him towards the counter by his lower back.

“Would you like a drink, Peter?” He asked in a deeper voice and felt Peter shudder. He felt his own confidence build up by everything that happened that night. He bought Peter a drink and they sat down to talk about their liking and experiences. Barry listened carefully and they decided to use one of the rooms in the back.

Barry lead back and maneuvered Peter around telling him very detailed what he wanted to see him do. Then he used a glove with not too sharp claws at the top of the fingers and caressed Peter’s naked body for hours, praising him. It was actual hours as in two and a half hours Barry spent with that completely lost in it until Peter came hard on his hands and knees with Barry barely touching him. Barry caressed him through it and felt like waking up from a trance. He gently cleaned Peter and told him to dress up. He asked how he felt and made sure it was good for him before he left.

He felt like he was reborn after that. He went back about once a week and he looked for partners in different circles. He enjoyed finding and pushing their buttons. He took Peter a few more times mostly doing the same but once ha also spanked and fingered him when he seemed more stressed.

In the beginning he was more into just caressing and satisfying his partners with an orgasm, but not himself. While he was turned on by it he didn’t feel the need to come.

Then he realized in the next exam period after a failed exam that frustrated him endlessly, that he only enjoyed being sexually involved himself when they played it rough. He spanked his boy that night till he was crying, then used claws that were sharper to draw red lines all over him until he was shaking and begging for him to give him more pleasure. He did. He caressed him and opened him up while he sucked his cock and then fucked him so hard he forgot to speak. Barry told him to ask for his permission before he came but he couldn’t form words and just screamed in pleasure as he came. Barry wasn’t mad at him but made a point of slamming into him really hard a couple of times before he came too. He cleaned the boy and cuddled him for a long while until he calmed.

Even when he started working he kept going back and his needs depended on the cases he worked on. When he had enough experience he could tell by their body language if any of the others were up to what he wanted.

After the lightning his libido went up exponentially and he went for a lot more after. Also he then sometimes became quite rough. He still had nights spent with just taking care of a sub and sometimes even just spending time with them with a general air of control, but more often he slept with his subs. He tried threesomes in different combinations he tried joining couples and he enjoyed it. He tried taking two subs and fucked them both senseless. He always wanted something long-term, but he never found anyone who was compatible enough. He could find a common ground with anyone he met and there were people who he met almost regularly but they couldn’t satisfy all his needs in one.

He was fine with his life but he was constantly hoping his next partner would be different. Someone who could mean something to him emotionally.

 

 

Len was in control. Always.

Sometimes it didn’t feel enough. Ever since he got away from his father and met up again with Mick, when he got out of juvie too, he was in control. He was frustrated and wanted more and after a while not even a successful heist could calm his body and mind.

He went to clubs and took home pretty girls and boys. He fucked them and sometimes he tied them up, but no matter what he did he could never feel the control he wanted and needed.

Not until one day he was at a party that he really didn’t like and worked on finding an interested partner to leave with. A bigger guy approached him and he hoped that taking someone bigger than him would give the satisfying feel of control he missed. Well, he couldn’t take on the guy instead the guy put him to his place. Held him down and fucked him into submission, then he took care of him gently. They met up a couple of times afterwards and he always found something new to show Len. He tied him up, spanked him, whipped him, waxed him or just tied him into an almost painful position and left him there while he watched a movie next to him. It always ended with him being roughly fucked into the mattress or the floor and then gently cuddled and caressed.

He felt the contrast between his sessions and everyday planning. The contrast made his control felt like control again. When he never met the guy again he started seeking out other people like him. The satisfaction and the feel of control was always short lived. It only lasted for a day or two and he felt stressed again. Still he only let himself seek out his needs every second week. Sometimes it was easier and sometimes it was hard. Sometimes he couldn’t wait that long and went out again. The rougher the treatment was the better he felt. He joined clubs and he never had hard no-s. He wanted to be beaten, used and abused so when he used other people he felt his own power and control.

He easily found people he needed and he could get in anywhere and everywhere. He was tested regularly.

Lisa found out quite soon what he was doing. She didn’t say much except when he went home in a really bad state. Ever since his first partner he kept missing something and he searched for the answer by asking people to be rough, to hurt him, not to worry about him. Told them to try hard enough to make him say his safeword, but he never planned on saying it. Sometimes they were really rough and he felt satisfied for a few days, but other times it wasn’t enough.

He always chased a rougher night and a bigger score. The biggest possible contrast. He was frustrated and he killed and he wanted to be punished for it. He was beaten bloody and it wasn’t enough.

He chased for challenge, but the police and the feds weren’t enough. He was way too smart to have challenges when his crew followed his lead.

Then the particle accelerator exploded and he left the city for a bit and looked for challenges elsewhere. Then he came back and he met the Flash. It was nice having a new variable to count on to think around. He enjoyed it for months. Then again it wasn’t enough. The new triumph was fantastic for a while but it became boring again. It was still a challenge and him walking away with the loot wasn’t certain anymore, but it was still a fairly simple thing. He needed contrast again. He seeked out doms and asked to be beaten or electro shocked. There were always crazier people who wanted to play out their darker fantasies in bdsm clubs and he had a sixth sense finding the crazy. It helped for a while. It helped until he killed his father and got into prison. It completely threw off his game. He couldn’t find the balance between his control and submission. He had to stay in control in prison if he wanted to survive and he wasn’t about to die. Instead he fucked inmates into submission. He wasn’t really a switch though and it frustrated him even more.

He was broken out. He helped the Flash. Then he didn’t. Or at least not in his mind.Nothing was right.

There was a club under a luxury hotel. He knew about it for a while and when he was younger he also got himself a membership card. The place was called Shades and had a rulebook that even he could appreciate. It had its ways for protecting the members from outsiders and from members too. He regularly sent them his test results to renew his membership and he went sometimes. Sometimes it felt too safe for him.

It was the only certain point for the community in Central. He’s been completely off his game for a while now, so he decided to go again. He looked for roughness. No hard no-s and a mind completely set on not saying his safeword. He was roughed up and fucked but it only lasted a day. He was beaten and it didn’t last longer.

Even Lisa told him he looked off. She hated how he tried to feel better. She even suggested therapy for him. Not about his submissive needs, but about why and how he tried to satisfy them. She thought that his self destructive tendencies gone a bit overboard.

He didn’t care he wanted to feel in control again. He wanted the calmness that a rough night used to give him.

He went back every night looking for the crazy stuff. He was sore and tired and pained, but still annoyed and frustrated. He sat at the bar and tried to get drunk enough not to feel his former injuries. He was hunched in on himself. It was harder to find someone who was willing to beat him when he looked like he’s been attacked.Last night he was whipped and choked so now his neck was also bruised.

He was a mess.

 

 

Barry was frustrated. He knew where he should have gone weeks ago. He skipped on his visits at the club because he thought they would be a distraction.

He should have realized how ignoring his needs never lead to good things.

When he walked in it was like arriving at a safe haven. He already got rid of some of his stress the second he could smell the familiar scent of sex and sweat but not too strong as the place was well ventilated for better hygiene.

He was greeted by some of his former partners and friends. He wanted something new though so he didn’t go with them. He wanted something serious. He wasn’t sure yet though. He asked for a drink without needing to worry about alcohol.

He felt something weird but didn’t now what it was yet. He drank his cocktail and looked around. Then he noticed the familiar man at the end of the bar. He looked like he was injured or sick and there was a taller and visibly strong man next to him completely insensitive toward his general discomfort. But Snart didn’t seem to be about to get rid of him.

Then the guy grabbed him painfully at the back of his neck, that Barry now realized was bruised. It sickened him. Maybe it was what it wanted or said he wanted, but it was so obviously not what he needed. An abused kid isn’t in need of being broken down.

He stood and walked closer.

“Hey!” He greeted with a smile.

Leonard let his lips twist a bit upwards as he nodded carefully.

“We don’t need a third.” The man growled at him and Barry could see Leonard shudder. Not in a way he liked.

“Then you can leave.” Barry said coldly. He turned towards Len and held out a hand.

Len hesitated a bit, but then he didn’t like the smell of the guy. There weren’t many things in him that attracted Len except for his roughness and strength. He he took Barry’s hand and let himself be pulled closer. He couldn’t exactly relax but he felt slightly better with him. Just because he generally felt better when the boy was present. He could also tell he was a dom that surprised him at first but then it didn’t. 

“So what are you looking for?” Barry asked as he sat him on a puff in a corner.

“Pain. I want to be used. Anyway you want. And I want to be fucked.” He said coldly and calmly and only looked up at Barry when he finished.

“I can give you most of that. You sure you want it to end with sex?” He asked carefully. He didn’t want to spook him away. He knew Leonard was looking to destroy himself and he didn’t want to let him do that.

“Yes.” Leonard said firmly. He couldn’t imagine doing it without sex. He wanted to be all in. Sometimes even emotionally. 

“I know what you need. And if you’re gonna be mine tonight I’m not going to accommodate to what you want.” Barry said seriously.

“Fair enough.” Snart nodded.

“Good. Now tell me what you like and what I should avoid.” Barry leaned back and pulled Leonard against his side.

“I don’t want to decide anything. I want to be used every way and I want to be the tool to satisfy any of your needs.” Len said a bit annoyed. He didn’t want the talk he just wanted to be used.

“What’s your safeword?” Barry asked.

“Fire...” Len rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna use it.”

“Why not?” Barry asked.

“It’s pointless then. I want to be yours to use for your pleasure. This isn’t about me I don’t need a stupid way out when I decide to go all in.” Len explained a bit more aggressively than he meant at first. He couldn’t keep his cool exterior. He couldn’t for a while now.

Barry caught his chin and made him look into his eyes. He kissed Len softly.

“You’re aware of the rules right?” Barry asked. “Every single one of them?”

“Yes.” Len growled annoyed.

“Good.” Barry nodded and stood. He took Len to one of the more equipped rooms in the back.

He took a few steps and turned to watch Snart. It was up up to the older man if he wanted to lock the door. If he locked it he could only leave if he said his safeword which Barry now knew he didn’t plan on doing or the dom decided their scene ended. It would mean he consented to anything and everything happening until he said his word.

Len locked the door and gasped when Barry’s demeanor completely changed into his dominant persona.

“Are you wearing tight or loose underwear?” Barry asked in a rumbling deep voice.

“Not wearing any.” Len said reluctantly. He would be naked soon anyway.

Barry went to the drawers and choose a dark blue one for him. The drawers had new but washed clothes in them for dress up or just if guests needed something.

“Change into this!” Barry handed the underwear. “Slowly.”

Barry watched as Len obeyed and slowly took his clothes off. He moved carefully with his bruises. He took the underwear a little bit reluctantly but it was a perfect fit over his round ass. Barry licked his lips.

“I’m not going to be vicious. I’m probably not going to hurt you too badly either. I’m going to take my time putting you into a better mindset.” Barry started explaining.

“I told you I want pain.” Len hissed angrily.

“And you also consented to be mine and obey.” Barry’s voice held power as he stepped up to Len. “I might give you some of what you think you want if you’ll be good.”

Len opened his mouth to protest again but Barry was faster this time. “We’re not outside. Be careful when you speak!”

Len closed his mouth and looked up at him with slightly wider eyes.

“You’re allowed to speak... still... choose well when you do...” he raised a hand and gently cupped Len’s face.

Len could feel the power buzzing through Barry’s body. He shuddered at it. It felt wonderful.

“Good boy.” Barry smiled sensing his reaction. Len was slowly submitting to him and Barry just held him and waited for it to happen until a point. He wasn’t yet in a right mindset. He still wanted to be forced into it, but Barry knew that wasn’t a solution to his problem. No, he had to find his own way into the right state of mind.

He stepped back and lead Len to the middle of the room. He walked around him to check him out and check his state. He was darkly bruised but didn’t have many serious injuries.

“I want you to be mine for at least a month.” Barry stated and he could see Len tense, probably thinking he’s not gonna get tonight what he wanted and thought he needed. “I want to teach you your place.” He added and he could see the pleased shudder again. “You aren’t submitting to me yet, which I’ll need you to do. Choose yourself a punishment that you think would help putting you into the right place.”

Len gulped and started thinking while Barry was still walking around him.

“No blood spilling.” Barry added because he didn’t want to say no to Leonard’s choice, but they needed boundaries.

Len looked towards the glass cabinet displaying the available toys and equipment.

“Sure.” Barry smiled and motioned him to go for it.

Len took his time. He still wanted a way to get what he wanted from Barry. He let himself smile a bit and grabbed the toy he liked. He turned to Barry and handed it to him. “Twenty”

Barry looked at the toy. It was a metal chain flogger. He held back from his sigh and took it with a firm grip. “Ten”

Len let out a whine but the next second he yelped. Barry took the flogger and quickly twisted his wrist and slapped the chains against Len’s thigh. He didn’t use his speed, but he was fast and strong.

“I said ten. You can thank me and this can be an additional one.” He said just as firmly.

Len glared at him for a few seconds but then. “Thank you, sir.”

“Would you like to call me sir? You don’t have to. That’s not a necessity for me as long as you obey.” Barry smiled more gently but still holding authority that Len could appreciate. “Also how’d you like me to call you?”

“I’d prefer to say sir, sir. Len will do, sir.” Len answered.

“Good boy.” Barry smiled. He put the flogger on the bed and ran his hands along Len’s scarred and bruised skin. He leaned to his ear from behind and pulled him to his chest with one arm while his other hand slid down to gently cup Len’s member through the fabric of his new underwear. He stroked him gently eliciting a small hitch in his breathing. He stroked him into full hardness. “You don’t come unless I say so or give you permission.”

“Yes, sir.” Len said obedient and quiet. Barry liked his tone. It was closer to what he wanted to hear from him.

“You’re so good for me.” He smiled and breathed against his neck. “I’m gonna tie you now.”

Len shuddered again.

Barry helped him up on the bed and put his arms behind his back. He started tying them together as tight as possible not to hurt him too bad but not letting him be comfortable. He tied tight enough that his whole forearms touched and even his elbows. He looped the ropes around Len’s chest, once under and once above his nipples. He made some knots and looped it around Len’s neck too. Not too tight but it was there. He made another knot so the rope couldn’t be pulled tighter around his neck. “Ass in the air, Len!” He watched Len obey and looped the ropes behind his knees then back to his shoulder. It didn’t hold him in place but it kept his knees bent. He slipped and twisted the rope around Len’s body a few more times until he looked pretty and was more or less secured in his position.

“So ten. And you don’t have hard no-s.” Barry walked around against to examine the result of his work. He grabbed a blindfold and a gag. He put on the blindfold first. Then he put on the gag and watched as Len’s body relaxed into this. He seemed to like being restrained and sensory deprivation seemed to calm him. “Raise your right leg and tap the bed with it twice.” He watched Len obey. “That’s gonna be your sign while you can’t talk. You understand?”

Len nodded as much as his restraints and position allowed.

“Good.” Barry took the chain flogger and watched as Len squirmed with anticipation. He walked quietly so Len couldn’t know where the blow would be coming from. He wanted him to feel the shock and the punishment without actual physical damage. He contemplated pulling the underwear down so Len wouldn’t be mad at him for not doing it right. He decided to leave them on for the first few blows. He didn’t pull on his strength though and Len whimpered behind his gag. The next blow went from the other side. Right on his asscheeks both times. He gave the first six over his underwear then he carefully pulled them down onto Len’s shaky thighs. He was struggling in his position and with the burn. Barry carefully lead the chains along the round of his ass, the metal cool against the burn and Len whimpered with pleasure.

“Do you still want the remaining four?”

Len nodded enthusiastically.

“Would you like some more too?”

To Barry’s surprise and joy Len shook his head.

“Good boy.” He smiled and struck again making Len almost scream behind the gag. There must have been a huge difference between taking a blow through the underwear or straight on his skin. He gave him the last three symmetrically as before. He gently caressed the reddened skin.

Then he grabbed the lube and slicked up two fingers and a small plug.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me. I’m going to reward you now.” He slipped in his first then second finger making Len whine and struggle a bit. He was tight but not too tight. He could easily take the two fingers and even the small plug won’t be too big of a stretch for him. He still fingered him for a while until he was whimpering and moaning continuously. He found his prostate quickly and started massaging making him moan louder and louder. When his legs were shaking with pleasure he pulled out his fingers and carefully inserted the slippery plug.

Len moaned and squirmed around the stretch. He moved his hips a bit to get a feel of the small plug.

Barry pulled the underwear back up then took his time to slowly untie Len and gently change his position. He made him hold onto his elbows horizontally behind his back and tied his arms there and against his upper body making intricate patterns of rope and knots over his chest. He finished it at his hips though and then carefully removed the gag and the blindfold.

Len looked a lot more sated and calm. Barry smiled and carefully wiped his face clean with a soft cloth. Barry couldn’t stop smiling at the look on Len. He was sitting between his ankles and relaxed not focusing on anything. He looked adorable. He pulled him into a soft kiss.

Barry laid Len on his back and put some pillows under and around him so there wouldn’t be too much weight on his arms. He took a soft brush that was like a makeup brush but a little bit bigger and started playing with him. He brushed Len’s pink nipples and grinned when they immediately hardened and Len gasped. Barry gently caressed him everywhere with the brush, his hands and his own lips. He kissed Len on the lips then his nipples and the sensitive spots he found with the brush. Sometimes he stroked at Len’s rock hard cock through the fabric that trapped it.

Neither of them knew how much time they spent there like that but it was probably more than an hour.

When Barry thought Len was turned on enough. When he was moaning and struggling every time he even approached his hard member with his fingers. He took off all his clothes that he was still wearing and leaned back against the soft cushioned headboard.

“Suck my cock, sweetheart. Get me ready to fuck you the way you deserve.” Barry said and watched Len struggle himself into a position to obey.

Len started with his tip and slowly almost sleepily suckled on him. He seemed to enjoy doing so and Barry let him.

“Would you...” Len started then bit his lip and pulled away scared and turned back to Barry’s cock. “Sorry...”

“Hey, don’t apologize. You can ask for anything you want.” Barry gently held his face in his palms.

Len blushed a little bit. “Would you please hold me on your cock? I mean... I... not roughly just. I want to take you all for as long as I can. I can comfortably hold my breath for a full minute but I want you to decide how long I’m...”

Barry listened carefully and smiled. “Yes, my beautiful boy.” He lead Len’s head back to his member. He let him get back to work before he put a hand on the back of his head and slowly pushed him down until Len’s nose pushed against his pelvis. He saw him tense for a second but then relax completely into the position.He obediently followed every twist of his wrist after that and Barry was amazed at his skills.Well his skills in sucking but also his skills in feeling and following exactly his lead. He barely had to do anything but relax. “You’re wonderful, Len. Following my lead so well.” Barry sighed when he was getting close. It affected him. Having such a perfect sub under his control was turning him on. “Want me to fuck you now?”

Len pulled off slowly and Barry let him. “Yes, please.” His voice was a bit hoarse after the abuse of Barry’s long cock.

“Want me to untie you?” He asked as he maneuvered Len upon his lap.

“No.” Len shook his head feeling safer with the tight ropes. He didn’t want to be punished anymore but he wanted to be contained.

“Okay.” Barry lead Len’s head to rest on his shoulder as he pulled lower his underwear again and carefully pulled out the plug. He reached for lube and went back to fingering Len open. He listened to his small whimpers and felt is shudders.

“Please fill me... please... please...” Len mumbled continuously at his ear making Barry chuckle.

Barry obeyed soon enough. He put on a condom and made sure he was slick before he lead the head of his cock to Len’s tight hole. He was very careful as he let Len sink down on him.

“So good... deep...” Len mumbled when he was fully seated. His legs were a little bit shaking at the deep stretch. He didn’t try to move he just enjoyed their closeness and connection.

“Yes. You’re so good for me...” Barry sighed and held Len strong on himself.

They stayed like that for a while. It was nice.

Len just mumbled something and moved his hips a little bit, drawing small circles and just enjoying the feel of Barry in him.

Barry moaned and took hold of Len to put him on his back and take control over their pace.

Barry started moving slowly pulling almost all the way out then pushing back just as slow. He pushed so deep Len whimpered from the depth every time. After a while when Len was open and relaxed enough Barry started completely pulling out and pushing back in, amused by Len’s responsiveness. He was patient when it came to fucking a sub into the most intense orgasm of their lives, but he had his boundaries since the lightning.

After a while he couldn’t keep up the slow pace and started speeding up.

“Yesyesyesyes... Ohgod...” Len whined in pleasure and his legs clutched around Barry’s waist.

“Come, beautiful!” Barry increased his pace until Len was almost screaming. Barry moved deep and fast, stabbing right against Len’s prostate until Len was coming untouched screaming in ecstasy. That was when Barry let go and slammed in a few more times before he came too.

They panted for a long while like that before Barry carefully pulled out. He looked Len over before deciding to keep him tied for a bit longer. He cuddled him close and stroked his back gently until Len was half asleep. Barry let him rest for an hour thankful the room was warm enough to stay there naked.

Barry gently kissed the top of Len’s head to wake him up. He sat him up and untied him. He used some wet wipes to clean Len’s bruised skin before he took a bottle of balm and rubbed Len’s skin with it, giving him a long massage.

“How do you feel?” He asked gently when he was done and cuddled Len back to his chest.

“Thank you.” Len snuggled closer fearing the moment he had to let go. He was still scared he would be pushed away now that Barry was done and in his opinion did much more than it was necessary.

“Take your time. That’s not an answer.” Barry said gently and held him tight sensing his need. “So how do you feel?”

“Better.” Len started. He knew from Barry’s silence that he had to say more. “I feel lighter. I thought I wanted pain but you were right I needed to submit the right way. So thank you.”

After a few more minutes of silence Barry knew Len wasn’t going to say any more, he still took it as a win. Len wasn’t right yet but he knew they were on the right path. He wasn’t about to abandon the other man. He changed his usual ways already for him and now he wanted to meet him again. Wanted to set him right and even wanted some more. More of the man that was once his most interesting enemy.

He changed his ways because they barely discussed anything in Barry’s fear of Len changing his mind and slipping away to get hurt. He’s never before been willing to take anyone to room before at least an hour of talking and before he had a clear picture of what they wanted and needed. In this case all he knew was that Len didn’t need any more abuse.

“It’s almost morning and we’ll need to leave.” Barry said tightening his hold when Len tensed at the thought of leaving. He wasn’t in the right state yet and Barry knew it. “I want to meet you again here in two days. What do you say?”

“Yes, please.” He used please instead of sir now consciously and it helped him relax and come back up a little more.

“Good I want you to be at the bar on Friday at seven. On our way out I’ll ask the bartender to make sure everyone knows you’re mine.” Barry wanted to continue speaking but Len’s lips stopped him. The older man climbed up and kissed him passionately. Barry kissed back and held him close with as much skin contact as possible. “I guess you like the idea of being mine.” He chuckled and they kissed again. He pushed Len on his back and laid on top of him letting his own weight on the man, grounding him.

“Even more than you think.” Len smiled and it was closer to his usual smirk than in a very long while.

“Good because I like it too. So are you using your real name out there? I mean it would be weird if I say a name and then everyone thinking you have an other name....” Barry started to shift closer to his everyday self too. 

“I use my real name. You made sure there’s nothing on me in the system and those who knew me still accepted me in this community.” He explained and Barry loved how his confidence was returning with the snark in his voice.

“I’m not gonna hurt you on Friday either but I promise that when you healed completely from your current injuries and bruises and you’re still with me and still want it we can play rough.” Barry said and when he saw on Len’s face that he was going to be okay now he started to lighten his hold shifting off him, still not letting completely go.

“We’ll need to figure out together what I like.” Len said blushing slightly while he sat up straight. “There were times I enjoyed certain things, but I never tried to... I mean I didn’t want to be pleased... I... yeah well... let’s just say you’ll need to be patient.” He stood and went for his clothes. He also took the underwear back on.

“Well that I can promise you. Unlike being on time on Friday, but wait for me at the bar.” Barry stood and dressed too.

They exited the room and Barry turned the sign that it needed cleaning.

Barry told everyone they met on their way out that Len belonged to him and no one should try and take him and Len agreed with a soft-happy expression that convinced them. He also told the bartender and the guards outside.

When they were out the air around them changed back to its usual tense but weirdly familiar way. They nodded at each other and went their separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go in only a few hours meaning it practically burst out of me XD   
> Anyway I know this isn’t how it works but I still have a thing for this...
> 
> If You’ve read it and liked it please leave a comment of where you’re from! I’m so damn curious about it!! 
> 
> Greetings from Budapest/Szeged - 🇭🇺 Hungary!


End file.
